Ryu's Story
by James2331bhp
Summary: A amazing story of Ryu that I created. It takes place after the Street Fighter movie that I saw on HBO ounce. Right, after Ryu jumps up into that truck Bison is driving. Enjoy read and review thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Ryu's Quest  
Chapter1  
  
  
  
Ryu walks down the road bag over shoulder. He thinks of how him and Ken has just defeated M.Bison. In the distance a truck drives down the road. Ryu pays no mind as it blows it's horn. Ryu turns around to see what was the problem. He looks up to see the see M.Bison as the driver. Ryu drops his bag leaps towards the truck. He kicks right through the glass into the face of Bison. The truck topples over sliding across the road.  
Ryu looks at a hurt Bison. His body armor has been cracked and his cape was gone. He stood striaght up staring at Ryu he began to speak," Ryu you are as good as I thought. I already know you will not join me so I WILL destroy you!" Bison ran toward a battle ready Ryu. Bison ran closer,and closer. Then a energy ball hit the side of Bison exploding on contact. Ken came running from his car hands still eletrified from the attack.  
"Hey Ryu."  
"KEN!"  
"Hey man let me take care of this worthless bum."  
"WHAT!! You'll be killed! Let me help you." Ken shook his head then headed into battle. Bison ducked as Ken did a jump kick. Then Ken turned around and throw a mid-air punch that Bison caught just before it connected. Ken kicked Bison hand away as he landed. "Hurricane kick!!" As Ken begun his Hurricane Kick Bison dissappeared. When Ken landed Bison hit him with a hard right.Ken came back with a five hit combo. Bison jumped back to start his Psyco Crush. With blazing purple and blood red aura streaking off his body. Ken tried to jump over Bison's Crush,but the blue and red fire still lite up his body. "KEN!!" Ryu began to sprint over to Ken.  
"RYU NO! I can still fight." As Ken got up and ran towards Bison throwing attacks at all of Bison's body. Then, Ken lept into the air powering up a super fireball. Many lights of energy came from the energy ball forming between Ken's hands. "Haduken!" the ball of energy came streaking toward a smiling Bison. The ball hit many times making small explostions.  
Ken landed on the ground with a smile. Bison on the other hand was not. Bison got up with his armor busted and blood coming from the top of his head. That same blue and red aura appeared again. This time it was much larger. He started to float high above the ground. The aura got bigger and bigger as he rose. Then without warning Bison sped toward Ken. Ken crossed his arms infront of him. Ken screamed as Bison's Crush lite his body. Ken flew hitting his head against the truck. Bison through a purple energy ball toward a dizzy Ken. Ken got up just in time to leap on top of the truck as it exploded.  
"KEN!" Ryu eyes was wide open as the truck exploded. "No,no Ken. Why? Why? Bison WHY!?" Ryu's muslces increased in size. Bison begun to shake he was trying to understand what was happening.  
// I've felt this type of power before. But the one I felt was MUCH larger. It belong to Akuma. How could Ryu have this power?HOW!?// Ryu was clenching his head in pain.// I can defeat him. Ryu doesn't understand this power he will be to scared to fight.// Bison smiled then did his slide attack to get Ryu off his feet. Bison followed up with many punishing punches. Bison began to power up again this time he did many of those slide attacks. He did it so fast it seemed like he was coming from all angles.  
Ryu tried hitting Bison but Bison was too fast. Bison kept hitting Ryu making cuts and brusies on his body. Ryu's anger exploded as a white light appeared. Inside the white light you could hear many punches and kicks landing. When the light faded Bison was on the ground bleeding as Ryu's body turned back to normal.  
Ryu looked up at the burning truck. Thinking of Ken he started to shake. He shook his head as tears came from his eyes. "KEN!!!!!" Ryu ran away not knowing were to go. As he ran he looked back to see Bison gone. Blood leading to the ocean.   
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months has passed since the Bison fight. In the mountain side of Aurstalia Ryu medatates. Ryu is breathing deeply. In Ryu's mind he is running inside a cave. He comes to the end of it. He listens to the sound of the cave. Ryu looks around trying to find what was chasing him. A slite sound appears moving closer. This sound blow right by Ryu. Ryu covered is mouth as he felt a liquid coming up his throat.Blood came rushing out as it felt like Ryu's inside had exploded. As Ryu spit out more blood he hears footsteps. As the footsteps became closer Ryu spit out even more blood.  
There was a figure in the distance.Cuts and bruises began to appear on Ryu's body. Blood was now coming from Ryu's head, hands, feet, and chest. Blood poured into his eyes when the fiqure came into view. He had wild red hair,red eyes, long muslar arms,a thick neck and body,brown gloves, a necklace made from rust colored balls, clothes like Ryu except they were dark blue. Ryu leaned up against a wall as the man stopped. Suddenly, he lefted one leg and began to glide over to Ryu! Ryu's body began to bulge. He looked up at the man and asked in a whisper," Wh..Who are you?" The man's eyes began to glow. Ryu went to his knees in pain.  
"You are weak. My very presence here hurts you. You do not deserve to know my name." Ryu fell to the ground losing so much blood he started to turn white. "Only the one you know as Master Bison is worthy enough to know. You are gifted with the Shin. This power is hidden inside every TRUE warrior. I quess there's something in Bison that rejects this power. I to also have it. I've acheive it, but have not became a true Shin. What must be done I do not know. I quess who ever survives our encounter will find out. Until then...// The man vanish as Ryu awakens with the taste of blood in his mouth.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryu climbs down the mountain he thinks of what he saw. // Who was that? Does Bison know him? If he does then were did he meet him?// Ryu asks himself questions until he came unpon a little town. He walks into a small item shop. A small old woman sits behind the counter. She looks up at Ryu who was checking out some items. "Who are you?" Ryu was surprised at the question.  
"Excuse me?" The woman got up and walked up to Ryu.  
"Who are you? Your quailties interest me. They are like none other."  
"What do you mean?" When the old woman was about to reply another voice amerge.  
"Grandmother MEANS that your smell,fell,look are all uncommon." A teenage girl steps out from the back of the shop. She was about 5'4,123 pounds, she had on purple pants that came alittle past her knees, big theighs, a sleeveless purple shirt, a purple rag with with black hair coming out the back and top. "Whats your name boy?" Ryu laughed at her cockyness. The girl jumped over the counter making Ryu step back. "Huh, boy?" "Thats it Ryu?" Ryu shook his head."Whatever man. Hey you a fighter?" Again Ryu shook his head. "GREAT!!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Let's go to my spot OK?" Ryu picked up his items and satchel, and followed the girl. "By the way my name is Ibuki. K?"  
As they left town a plane lands on the other side. The skull and wings symbol of ShadowLaw on the side. Villigers come running out there houses to see what was happening. People snatched their childern as the door slowly opens. When it does many soilders come running out in two lines. They salute as Vega comes from out the shadows. Villigers watch as Vega walks off the platform.Next, the platform closes,and Vega says,"Soilders you know what to do so....(points to the village)....go." The soilders run off in many directions searching houses.  
Meanwhile, Ibuki and Ryu's battle was already heated up. Ryu had found a worthey advirsary in her. Ibuki was countering every one of Ryu's attacks. But, Ryu was doing the same to her. Ibuki slid back,and started one of her Super Arts(SA). A white ball appeared inbetween her hands. Ryu also was powering up a SA. Ibuki's and Ryu's fireball's power where building up.  
"HADUKEN!!"  
"POWWWWWWER.....BALLL!!" The two fireballs exploded on contact. It sent both fighters flying. During this time Ibuki's villiage was completely in flames. Vega had the father of Ibuki by the neck threating to kill him. "I'AM GETTING TIRED OF THIS OLD MAN. ANSWER MY QUESTION. IS THERE A AKUMA HERE OR NOT!!!?" The man tried to kick Vega but his foot landed on Vega's claw. He clenched in pain as Vega tossed his foot off. "Get off my claw. He's not here. Let's go!" Vega turns around and heads toward the ship. When aboard Vega turns around and laughs. Vega grabs a gun and shots Ibuki's father until he fell into a burning house.  
On the battle feild Ryu and Ibuki finally sees the smoke. Ibuki sprints toward the village with Ryu not far behind. They flew through the forest at lighting fast speed. When they arrived Ibuki instanly fell to her knees. Ryu walked up next to Ibuki,and looked around. "Ibuki let's go and see if anyone is still alive." Ibuki wiped her eyes then got up and shook her head.They went to house to house searching hoping to find someone.  
"FATHER!!" Ibuki screamed with a tear filled voice. In the distance a faint voice cries out. Ibuki and Ryu raced toward the sound. It sounds again. A house at the very end of town was covered in fire. Ryu barged into the house with his ears and eyes at full attention. Ryu saw a burnt man under a flaming peice of wood. Dodging ambers Ryu found his way to the man. Ryu kicked the wood off the man. Ryu swung him over his shoulder and headed out. Then, there was a crash wood had blocked their way out. Ryu then notice that the man foot was bleeding. Ryu headed toward the back. Ryu notice that the house was giving way. He had to hurry or they would die a painful death. Ryu raced toward the back door. As the house was to give way Ryu flew through the air,and did a jump kick to knock down the door.  
Ibuki ran over to the burnt man. Her eyes filled with more tears as she said,"Father?" The man slowly turned over to look into Ibuki's eyes. "Who did this to you?"  
"ShadowLaw." Ryu was shocked. "They came in looking for(coughs) a man by the name of Akuma. Of course we didnt know of such a person.So they chose to destroy the village. A man with a metal claw and a snake tatoo across his chest...." //VEGA!// "..was ordering them around.(coughs) Ibuki its over for me."  
"No father PLEASE!!"  
"I will always love you.Always." With that he died. Ibuki sank her face into his chest soaking it with tears. By this time Ryu was gone. Knowing that ShadowLaw was back in business he knew it was his job to take them down.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Captured

Ryu's Quest  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
High above the earth the rebuilt ShadowLaw airship slowly moves around the dark purple sky. Bison steps through the door way swinging his cape. He stops in the middle of the room lifts up his hand. From up above a hovering control panel appears. It lowers itself onto the floor. Bison hovers over to the panel. He skillfully punches a few keys. The big screen in the back turns on. It's rays being the only thing shinning in the whole room. A little old man is shown on the screen walking towards the camara.  
"Yes sire?"  
"Where is the cyborg ninja?" The old man shuffles over to the other side of the room.Carefully he reads the screen and taps many different buttons. Unpon his wrinkled face was a evil smile.  
"Our cyborg has gathered some info that might come in handy."  
"What info?"  
"Akuma has been found."  
"AKUMA!Yes, where?"  
"In Northen Asia. In the highest mountains of Asia. Our ninja has camped out near Akuma's location." Bison sits on the edge of his seat.  
"Show it on the screen." the man walks over to a huge control panel, and taps a few buttons. The screen then flashes, to the Asia mountains. A cave lit by a eerie red light is shone. "Hmmmm...have the andriod seen any activities?" Bison rubs his thick chin in concentration.  
"Yes sire! Akuma has been seen on numorous accastions, but only for a breif second since he only appears for about 5-7 seconds." the screen switches back to the old man.  
"Send the andriod in the next time he is spotted." the old man nods, and the screen goes black ounce again. "I've got you now Akuma." Bison tilts his head back, thinking of the first time he came across Akuma.  
  
It was three years ago at the last Street Fighter Tournament. Bison was facing off against the number one contender, Ken Masters. Akuma was taunting the less powerful Ken, by letting him connect with all his attacks. Ken tried everything from his Flaming Dragon Uppercut to his Super Hurricane Kick. NOTHING WORKED! After awhile Bison got bored, and broke his legs and arms. When Bison was about to finish Ken with a Psycho Crush. When Bison was charging toward a paralzed Ken something unexpected happened. A flash of white light appeared, and the sound of hard punches and kicks could be heard. When the light dissappeared Bison was lying on the ground bleeding near death, and standing over Ken was the muscle bound, red haired, demon, Akuma.  
//Why can't I defeat this..this Shotokan style?// Bison growls at this thought.  
"SIRE!" two soilders run into the room carrying a man. "We found this man tring to sneak into the base a cardboard box with the Special Forces emblems all over the box. The idiot." the soilder through the bloody body to Bison's feet.  
"Whats your name soilder?" The blond hair man looked up at Bison.  
"Captain Joe of America's Special Forces."   
"WHAT!?" Bison's eyes grow red with fury, as he stared down at Joe. Bison then stretched out his right arm, and his hand ignited into a purple and red flame. Bison slowly moved his hand towards Joe's face until he had it in his palm. Joe screamed as the flames scorched his skin. When Bison removed his hand Joe's face was black, and flakes of skin coming off. "CONNTACT THE SPECIAL FORCES BASE!NOW!" Juni quickly punched a few punches on the panel, and the screen again lit up. This time The American Hero Guile was present. In the background people were running around punching buttons all many different control panel that circled around the room.  
"BISON!" Guile's face was twisted in rage. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU VERMIN!" Bison was shocked by the comment. "You think I'm dead, but you send one of your men after me!?"  
"Wha? Who?" Bison uncertainly picked up the nearly dead Joe. "Is...that..." Guile looked closer into screen. "JOE!?" Guile broke into a laugh. "BISON...HAHA...we sent him...HAHA...after the first Street Fighter...HAHA...Tournament!" Bison face let out a animal like roar that made Guile laugh harder.  
"END TRANSMISSION! Throw him to the dogs!"  
****************  
  
  
Inside, the Austria's forest Ryu lays against a rotten tree. On his lap is a pot made of clay. Inside the pot are all sorts of beries, herbs, and flowers. All grinded together as one, in a thick liquid form. Ryu puts his finger in the remedy, to sample it. His face twists in disgust.  
"Too bitter." Ryu then proceeds to reach above him, for a bush of purple berries. Ryu picks a berry from the small branch, and tastes it. The burst of flavor inside of Ryu's mouth, makes Ryu smile. Ryu then picks off the berries one-by-one into the bowl, and smashes them, making them part of the remedy. "This should do it." Ryu gently puts the clay bowl to his lips, tilting it slightly so the liquids pass by his lips, and down his throat.   
"GRAB 'EM"  
"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Ryu looks off into the clearing where the voices came. "OVER HERE!"   
//THERE COMING THIS WAY!// Ryu quickly jumps into the bushes, concealing himself from view. From the clearing came a green human like animal.   
"IS IT BLANKA?" Four men come chasing after the beast that was now, crouching infront of Ryu's bush...sniffing. The beast slowly makes his way over towards Ryu.  
//No, beast!// the beast reaches out for Ryu, but quickly pulls his hand away. A tranquilizer dart had hit it's side, and neck. The beast tries to get away, but flops face first face to the ground. The men quickly pounces on the beast, poking it with their guns. Ryu watches in slience until he recongnized the ShadowLaw emblems on their gear. A heated rage filled Ryu's body as he leaps high into the air, spilling the contents inside of the bowl onto the creature's face. Ryu extends his leg, driving it into one of the men's temple, cracking his skull. When Ryu hit the ground he rose up with a Dragon Uppercut sending the man high into the air. While in mid-air Ryu let loose two fireballs that ignited the remaining two men. Ryu looked down at the unconcious creature. Ryu took out the darts making the creature flinch abit. Ryu then poured some of the remedy unto it's wounds, and the rests into it's mouth.  
The creature slowly opened it's eyes, and jumped up unto it's feet. Ryu stared at it tranfixed.  
"Whats that?" Ryu reaches for the creature's neck, but the beast swats his hand away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" Ryu reaches for it's neck again, and the beast stares at Ryu. Ryu lifts up the two chains he had on, and reads them. "Lt. Charlie American Special Forces." Ryu then reads the other. "Test subject 13." Ryu flips it over. "Code name:Blanka. Wha? so they did expreiments to you? GOD, when will ShadowLaw STOP?" Ryu looks at Blanka, who stared at him with a blank look."Ummmm Charile. Where did you just escape from?" Blanka points down the clearing he came from. "Would you mind showing me?" Blanka shurgs, and starts to trot down the dirt road. Ryu quickly puts his pot and spoon in his satchel, and quickly catches up to Blanka. "How did ya break out?" Blanka opens his mouth, but a growl is all he managed to get out. "So, you can't even speak?" Blanka looks down at the ground, but quickly looks back up as two explostions erupt ahead of them. Ryu and Blanka runs off into the thick of the forest. Ryu found it hard to keep up with Blanka, because many things in the forest tripped him up. Then, Ryu felt his left ankle twist, because his foot was stuck in a thick vine. "CHARLIE!" Blanka stopped and looked back. Ryu tried to pull his foot free, but the pain only intensified. Blanka ran over to Ryu, and torn the vines off Ryu's foot. More explostions could be seen over the horizen as Ryu drags himself slowly through the forest. The thick of the forest began to clear as a huge metal building appears. Many voices could be heard.  
"SHE FREED THE ANIMALS!" Ryu stood next to Blanka. They both stared at the building, as the huge metal door flies off, and a woman with purple hair, and a red dress with long yellow scarfs emerges. She stopped with a halt, when she saw Ryu.  
"You..." Blanka then crawled next to Rose. Rose rubbed Blanka's head, but still stared at Ryu. "He's looking for... you." suddenly two burst of energy collide with Rose. Rose fell towards the ground, moaning in agony. Suddenly, to Ryu's misfourtune, Sagat Bison's right-hand man steps through the entrance. Ryu and Sagat stare at each in disbelief. Ryu grabs for his ankel, as it starts to throb.  
"TIGER!" Ryu looks and stares down a flaming tiger beam, which hits so hard it lifts him off his feet. Ryu struggles to get to his feet, but was knocked back with a flying Tiger Knee. Ryu's back hits a wet tree. When looked back, and saw it was blood that has stained the tree. Before Ryu turned around Sagat had started to unleash a relentless assualt with punishing blows. Ryu could feel a heated anger building in his body, but it suddenly dissapeared when the final blow to Ryu's temple knocking him out.  
*********  
  
"Captain we have locked on to Bison's posistion! Large bursts of Psychic Energy are happening right over the pacific ocean sir!" Cap. Guile was in the cockpit of his jet fighter, waiting for the whereabouts of M.Bison. "Heres the coordinates sir!" The screen next to Guile flashes with numbers, and the huge metal doors slowly open unto the runway.  
"Here I come Bison." the engine light up, as the plane slowly picks up speed.  
********  
  
//Where am I?//   
  
//Why can't I move?//  
  
//WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME!// voices are heard.  
  
//Hmm? That must be them!//  
  
"How is he doctor?"  
  
"With the addition of Psycho Energy in him his wounds are already healed, and his powerlevel is increasing even as we speak."  
"...AND...?"  
"Well, he doesn't show no signs of becoming evil. Are machines just can't crack his mind. So, you will have to do it yourself Master Bison."  
"HAHAHA you always try to weasel your way from my grasps, but now that I have you you will truly understand WHY you should join us." Bison walks over to the other side of the dark room, where he sits down in a metal chair. Inside, of the machine Ryu is in, a thick green liquid pours into it. Bison smiles when the container is full, and leans back into the chair. The chair lit up, and Bison's eyes turned red. The liquid inside Ryu's container starts to bubble and glow. After afew moments the Ryu's eyes turn red, and his hair becomes a darker brown. After which his muscles begin to grow. On Ryu's face is a savage glazed over look. Ryu's veins start to burn, as if they were about to explode. Ryu then let loose a animal like roar, and reverted back to his original form. Bison was in the chair soaked with sweat. "His...power...is...incrediable!" Bison slowly got up, and walked infront of Ryu's container.  
"Master Bison you used all of your energy. You must get some rest."  
"Yes you're rig..." suddenly the alarm rang. "Theres a intruder. Why now?" Bison looked up at Ryu who was staring blankly back. A serverly injured soilder came stumbling into the room.  
"SIR! It's Captain Guile!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"SONIC BOOM!" two spinning blades hit the soilder sending him to the ground, cring in pain. Guile ran into the room full speed, screaming at the top of his lungs! "BI-SON!" Guile was breathing deeply staring savagly at Bison. Bison got into a fighting stance, and did a sliding attack. Guile jumped over Bison's legs, and kicked Bison in the chin with a Flash Kick. Bison went flying into Ryu's container, and breaking it. Ryu fell to the ground gasping for air. Ryu looked up to see Guile and Bison going toe-to-toe with each other. "BISON YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIEND!" Bison knocked Guile to the ground, his eyes glowing evilishly.  
"YOUR FRIEND CHARLIE ISN'T DEAD!" Guile looked up at Bison astonished. "HE ESCAPED FROM OUR LABORTAORY JUST YESTERDAY!" Ryu got up, and knew he knew what they where talking about.  
"You mean Blanka?"  
"Wha?"  
"I was captured when Charlie broke out, but he is all mutated. He's a green beast. Bison had his henchmen do experiments on him!" Guile's veins started to pop, and the look in his eyes was that of a crazed man.   
"BI-SONNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Guile charged Bison deilvering punishing blows. Ryu watched on for a moment, then ran out the door. A man came over the speakers.  
"ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!! ANOTHER INTRUDER HAS ENTERED! THEY SAY IT'S AKUMA!" Ryu heard the fighting in the room behind him stop, and footsteps stampeding his way. In the distance final cries for help, and explostions could be heard. When Ryu, Bison, and Guile got to the main hall they all froze. The huge wild fire haired, thick muscular body, and devil like eyes man that Ryu saw in his dream was standing right before him. The nearly nine foot giant swatted away the few soilders that where trying to attack him, and stared at the three men. Ryu looked at Bison who was shaking with fear, as both Bison's and Akuma's glowing red eyes meet, Bison rose into the air. The all two familier purple and red streaks covered his body. Bison sped towards Akuma, but Akuma simply exteneded his arm. From his palm Akuma let loose a gigantic amount of energy. The energy engulfed Bison, and carried him out of site. A huge explotion could be heard in the distance. Guile suddenly became short of breath, and blindly charged the mammoth. Guile through hard but slow punches and kicks that Akuma easily evaded. Guile then tried the Flash Kick, but Akuma caught Guile's foot. Akuma yanked Guile's leg, dislocating his hip bone, and hit Guile with his gigantic fists that broke Guile's rib cage. Guile hit the ground hard grabbing his leg, and holding his ribs. Ryu couldn't believe what was happening...was this the end? Ryu shoot a Haduken, that Akuma swatted away.   
//What kind of human is he? Maybe he isn't human, but a demon. A human couldn't NEVER have this much power!//  
"YOU HAVE BECOME STRONGER." Ryu jumped when he spoke.   
"H...how would you know? You never even meet me before." the demon gave a devilsh smile.  
"O BUT I HAVE! YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR ENCOUNTER WITH ME IN YOUR DREAM!" Ryu's jaw drop.  
//IT'S TRUE!//  
"HAHA YOU DO! YOU BARLY SURVIVED THAT ENCOUNTER, BUT NOW YOU CAN FACE ME WITH NO PROBLEM. YOUR SHIN IS COMING INTO FORM. YOU HAVE ALREADY FELT IT'S MAGNIFICENT POWER." Ryu couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew it was true. Akuma jumped into the air, a huge energy ball forming in his hand. "IF YOUR POWER IS TRUE THEN IT WILL COME THROUGH!" Akuma shoot the ball at Ryu. Ryu powered his high powered energy ball.   
"HADUKEN!" Ryu's fireballs was sucked in by Akuma's making it more powerful. Ryu stared in confustion. The ball hit Ryu dead on. The energy was tearing at Ryu's flesh. His insides were burning, and he felt like all his bones were broken. A burning rage exploded inside of him. Ryu could feel his body healing, and growing. Ryu felt his hair and eyes burn. Pain ran through Ryu's entire body. Ryu tried to clean his mind. Take his mind off the pain. He became one with the unforgiving pain, and could feel it slowly fading away. His new form felt outstanding, but only one thing was going through Ryu's mind.  
  
  
  
  
"ALL-MOST-PERISH!"  
  
  
  
  
When the smoke of the energy ball faded Ryu's new seven foot form stood. His muscles buldged with uncontrolable power. He felt invincable. He felt perfect. Akuma stared into Ryu's red eyes, and knew that Ryu had achieved it. Ryu was in his Shin form, but Akuma wasn't. Akuma tried not to worry about it. Thunder ran across Ryu's body, and his blood boiled. Ryu stepped out the small crater made by Akuma's energyball, and smiles. "Let's try this again." a giant fireball gathered between Ryu's palms. "HADUKEN!" a huge dark blue beam came from Ryu's hand at a stunning speed. Akuma side-steps right as the ball passes. Akuma looked down at the passing fireball. The heat of the ball seemed to drain his energy. Akuma turned into a hard haymacker of Ryu. Akuma couldn't believe it. HE HAD BEEN KNOCKED TO THE GROUND BY A SINGLE BLOW! Akuma lept to his feet quickly, but meet with a Dragon Uppercut. Akuma quickly recovers in mid-air, and releashes a fireball. Ryu easlily knocks the ball away. Akuma stares down at Ryu tring to understand why Ryu's power is so large.  
//HE HAS JUST LEARNT OF IT, AND NOW HE IS STRONGER THEN ME? NO!// "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL MY RAGING DEMON!" Akuma lifted one leg, and started to slid over to Ryu. Behind Akuma where images of himself. When Akuma grabbed Ryu a white light appeared. Inbetween flashes Ryu and Akuma could be seen going toe-to-toe. Blood was littering the ground, and battle yelps could be heard. When the light had finally faded both fighters stood panting hard. Staring into each other. Akuma's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell out. Ryu was now converted back to his normal state. Ryu looked down at the defeated Akuma, and raised his hand.All of his remaining power gathered in his palm. A huge energyball appeared just beyond his fists. Ryu then tossed it down at Akuma. The light blue ball dropped unto Akuma's chest. The explotion was small, and created a hole in Akuma's gi. Ryu felt his vision blur, and his head throb. He grab his head, straining to stay on his feet. Ryu's legs seemed to vanish, because he fell quickly to the floor. Ryu could feel himself slipping in and out of concience. The last thing Ryu remembers is Akuma standing over him smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--End of Chapter3-- 


End file.
